gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bad Kitty/Goodbye, I guess.
What? Yeah, that's right. I'm leaving the wiki for good. I know I have not been active lately, so I'm already dead I guess, but I'd feel really bad if I left without saying anything. From here on, I will no longer be editing pages (not that I do anyways, to be honest..), or leaving comments, or participating in chat. Some of you may miss me, most of you might not, I don't know, it's not up to me. But in any case, I won't hang around to find out. Why? One word: School. For the past two years I have been homschooled, which gave me plenty of free time, but now that I'm back in public school I have studies and exams and peers to worry about. Another word: Boredem. Don't bash me for saying it. I am willing to bet 20 whateveryoucurrencyis that over half of the wiki's active users have given up playing POTCO ages ago. What's the point of being active on a fansite to something that you aren't even a fan of any more? Goodbyes I am really tired and cranky at the moment, so I'm not going to spend an hour writing out a long tearful list of people's names. Not that I have a lot of friends :'D I'm going to make this as short as I can without having an emotional breakdown or something. Billy (Bill2222) Ahh where do I begin? I have always hated you, right from the beginning. From the moment we met I knew we were destined to be eternal rivals, or at least until one of us defeated the other's sorry butt (which will never happen). We've had so many crazy battles, from almost-friendly wrestling to blowing up Mother Earth with our pets and your little satellite toys. I'll miss all those times you insulted my ladyhood and I belittled your manlihood. It will be very hard to forget you and I will miss you insanely. Take care bro :) Meg Mchayes Meg.. I know you aren't on here, but when/if you do get here, I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU, SO, MUCH. You've always been by my side, even through the R'' incident (you know what I mean!!). For that I thank you and I wish you luck in life 'n stuff. You'll always be the little sister I never had.. Love you. <3 Cherie (KittyNomsYou) I know we haven't been hanging out together at all lately, but remember the times that we did? Remember our feline jokes? Our little games of beating the crap out of Billy? Our plans to take over the world? I still do and probably will for the rest of my life. You're a great girl, and I'll never forget you. Good luck. :) Davy (Davy Hookwrecker) Hehe, where do I start? We have had so many unintelligent, random conversations about unintelligent, random things. I've laughed so much during our time together, but in all seriousness I really owe you. Through your encouragement you have helped me to give up some terrible habits, which I'd rather not say here because only you should know what they were, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my cold, evil, selfish heart. I'll miss you very much and I won't ever forget what you've done for me. Thank you. :) Keira (Keira Kinover) Keira, I love you like toast. You've been my best friend for a long time, and you've made me very happy. Thank you for converting me from a normal boring person to a yaoi fangirl! Thank you for introducing me to Junjou Romantica and Kuroshitsuji! And thank you for being the best in general. Life's been quite different with someone like you around to complain with, and fangirl with, and talk to about anything. I'll never forget you and I hope that you won't ever forget me. And please stay who you are, too, cause you're awesome. Love you Keira. <3 '''Well that just about does it for now. I hope that I didn't forget anybody. Don't take it personally if I did, because I'm very tired right now and I can't really think clearly. If I failed to put your name down on that little list then please don't kill me. I still love you all so much, and I'll miss you. Like toast. ' WAIT P.S.!! I am not sure if I will or will not still be on my chatango (*cough*BILLY*cough*), and I might be on the chat for the Junjou Romantica and Kuroshitsuji wiki (*cough*KEIRA*cough*) occasionally. So if you desperately need me I might, maybe, possibly, perhaps, occasionally, be in either of those places. If and when I find the time. K bye. Farewell. ~Kitty. Category:Blog posts